let the roses come and go
by Idrelle Miocovani
Summary: Rapunzel waited eighteen years for her life to begin – but others had it start much sooner than that. A collection of glimpses and moments from the lives of Rapunzel, Flynn and Mother Gothel.
1. Double Sided Mask

**A/N: **This is a series of drabbles aiming to create certain atmospheres and themes around the characters. I just recently saw Tangled for the first time and I loved it; it's easily one of my favourite films now. This drabble series gives me the chance to explore the characters and setting a little bit more without diving head-first into an intensely long story. It's a challenge from a different writing site; I don't come up with the themes or prompts that I'm using, and I do my best to work with what I'm given. Drabbles are 100 words each, and there are five prompts per set. The challenge ends with twenty sets – so 100 Tangled drabbles are in store for me!

Even if drabbles aren't necessarily your thing, I hope you'll give it a shot and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>let the roses come and go<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Double-Sided Mask<strong>

**Lights!**

There was something very attractive about the idea of a blank history. If your origins remained buried beneath the legends of your own creation, then there were no preconceptions save those you wanted. No one judged you if you were the orphaned child of lowly merchants, struggling to sell their wares in city streets. No one looked down on you if you had spent your teenaged years begging in back alleys for crusts of stale bread. You were free to become someone else, someone new, someone… better.

That was what Flynn Rider believed when he hid Eugene Fitzherbert away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Camera!<strong>

Reputations from scratch were easy. Who knew the effects of walking into a tavern, calling for the finest beer and putting your feet up (casually) on the best table could be so positive? Within seconds a number of disgruntled patrons were complaining about his presence and demanding a name.

"Flynn Rider" followed by the words "Haven't you heard of me?" worked like magic.

Tavern patrons were the same the world over – they all fought to outshine each other, and soon a chorus of "Oh yeah, weren't you the guy who (insert clever incident here)?" built all the backstory he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Action!<strong>

His choice to become a prosperous thief was not unfounded – it was what he was good at. The pre-orphanage years on the streets had taught him a thing or two about pickpocketing. The post-orphanage years on the streets had taught him about a thing or two about breaking-and-entering (with a little accidental arson on the side).

Due to his reputation built on lies and others' imaginations, he was quickly given leads to thief lords and certain nobles who required undercover operations to gain their desires.

It went splendidly, most of the time, and his fame swelled – but not his wealth.

* * *

><p><strong>Roll!<strong>

The Lost Princess' crown was supposed to be his last job, but he knew he would continue afterwards. The crown was the path to wealth. Too many times had he been robbed of proper pay; he had done the work and gained almost nothing for his efforts. Not this time – even if a foreign nobleman hadn't hired him, anyone of the right stature would pay a fortune to have the treasure hand-delivered to them on a platter.

Once he was wealthy, he could continue his antics in comfort and style – if a horse hadn't gotten in the way, that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot!<strong>

In two days, he came to that tower twice. The first was on a rescue mission to save his own sorry hide, fleeing with the Lost Princess' crown; the second was on a rescue mission to save the girl who turned out to _be_ the Lost Princess.

The god of irony was definitely at work.

Flynn Rider would have been too selfish to save Rapunzel; he would have taken the crown and ran. The persona of the clever thief masked a much crueller man than he'd thought.

And maybe – just maybe – hidden, forgotten, orphaned Eugene was honestly who he was.


	2. The Little Tower Room

**II. The Little Tower Room**

**Adventure**

It happened by accident.

One moment, she was scaling her walls; the next, she was tumbling towards the floor with a yelp. She squeezed her eyes shut as the flagstones rushed towards her, but they never reached her.

Heart pounding, she opened one eye and cautiously looked around.

She was suspended mid-air, her hair knotted around the rafters. She held her breath, waiting to fall, but it never happened. Yelling with delight, she flung her arms wide as if they were wings and threw her weight to one side.

Rapunzel soared around the room – and promptly smashed into a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance<strong>

There had to be more to life than her tower.

Rapunzel loved her tower and Mother very much, but she couldn't help wondering whether there was something out there she was missing. Whenever Mother was home, she tried to keep a sunny disposition, but as the years passed, that became harder to do as her dreams grew bigger.

The world was so close, yet so far away – she glimpsed it whenever she looked out the window and imagined the people she could see, the places she could go, the dreams she could experience.

They were there, just waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Science<strong>

When Rapunzel was little, Mother told her how her hair was magical, how it could heal, how she was a precious flower that needed to be protected from evil men who would cut it, destroying its power for cruel, selfish reasons.

As she grew older, she no longer needed to hear the story. She thought about whenever she brushed her hair, or when Mother asked her to use her power. And she wondered, _If my hair can do so much good, then why can't I be where I can use it? _

_Why keep me from the people I could help?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiction<strong>

When she taught her how to read, Mother said, "These stories aren't real, Rapunzel. Remember that. There are no heroes out there, only villains."

Rapunzel didn't care. She devoured the stories with awe and delight. She read about princesses poisoned by evil stepmothers; headstrong women captured by evil beasts; courageous girls who braved the dangers of the forest. Best of all, each tale had a valiant prince who fell in love with the heroine for ever after.

She thought it was perfect – until Mother took the books away, saying she was too old for fairy tales.

But she never forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Comedy<strong>

Rapunzel was making a cake when the little ball of green came flying through her window, landing directly in the batter, splattering it everywhere. She yelped in surprise, staring in shock at the green thing floating in her bowl.

The ball squeaked as it sank deeper into the batter. She suddenly realised it was an animal and quickly scooped it up, lying it on the table and waiting.

The green thing hiccoughed, spitting batter into her face. She giggled, and gently petted its head.

They immediately became fast friends – though Pascal never did learn to like the taste of cake.


	3. She Who Vowed Immortality

**III. She Who Vowed Immortality**

**Wings**

Like many children before her, Else was unwittingly taken in by Mother Gothel.

She was lost, wandering the forest in a torn dress and muddy boots, starving and thirsty. She was a little girl, confused and crying, doing all she could to stay alive in a world of sharp brambles and wolves with glowing eyes. She didn't have the courage to go back – after all, she was mute. Her parents hadn't wanted a mute daughter; otherwise they wouldn't have given her to the forest.

Gothel found her weeping by a stream and carried her home.

And Else's new life began.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgiven<strong>

Gothel cared for her and fifteen others like her. She fed and clothed the children, bathing them, sheltering them – and for that, she expected payment. Nothing came without a price.

"Don't worry, child," Gothel said after Else's first night. "A voice is not necessary for hard work. Keep up with your duties and you will be rewarded."

Else did as she was told. She was wholly obedient, for she would not fail again. She had finally found a place and she intended to stay. She would not allow herself to be thrown from this new home, as some children were.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky<strong>

Of all the children, Else was the best; she was also the only one to stay. After three years, the fifteen others disappeared. Gothel said they left of their own accord. Else didn't believe her, but she knew better than to ask. She had her suspicions about Gothel.

For Gothel always found new children to replace them.

It didn't change much. Without a voice, those new children always bullied her. Else was alone, separated, completing her chores without complaint. Even though Gothel praised her and punished the others, Else couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be them.

* * *

><p><strong>Titanic<strong>

"Else, it is time for your reward," Mother Gothel said.

Ten years had passed and Else had blossomed into a young woman. Gothel remained very much the same – beautiful and terrifying as always.

"I wish to make you my apprentice," Gothel told her, leading her towards her study – a room Else had been forbidden from entering. Else hesitated, uncertain of what Gothel meant, but the Mother held up a finger.

"Time for questions later, pet," she said, pushing the door to her study open. Else blinked, blinded by the light in the study. "I want to give you a voice."

* * *

><p><strong>Crash<strong>

Else tasted freedom and felt like she could soar. She was a witch's apprentice. She had a voice. She was learning her own magical art, step by step. She had never been happier.

It ended too soon.

Else's life came crashing down when she returned home to find the house destroyed and Gothel dead, set aflame by frenzied villagers seeking to kill the witch of the forest. Else fled that night, vowing revenge on the murderers and their descendants for all eternity.

She was alive. She was powerful.

She was the new Mother Gothel, and she would outlive them all.


End file.
